


300 Followers, 300 Words

by chronicopheliac



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Cheesy romcoms, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hannibal fails at cooking, M/M, Marlana - Freeform, Short Fics, Sickfic, Spacedogs, Tumblr Prompt, family values
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicopheliac/pseuds/chronicopheliac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlets that are 300-500 (so far) words, prompted by people on Tumblr! Check out the tags to see if anything interests you! I'll have short summaries at the beginning of each chapter, also! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Watch and See

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is Marlana, prompted by [Devereauxs_Disease](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease): Margot is worried that Morgan is just like his father after watching him play. Alana refuses to see it. Whether she's crazy or right I'll leave up to you.
> 
> Can be considered a sequel to my Margot POV fic [To Hell With Them](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7484313), probably.

“It’s common for little boys to roughhouse, Margot. You’re looking for something that isn’t there.”

“Does roughhousing usually include kicking the other kid’s face until someone physically stops you?”

“It can.” Alana rested her hand at Margot’s back, gentle and reassuring. Margot frowned, but leaned back against the touch anyway.

“Don’t say it.”

Alana’s mouth twitched, trying not to smile. “You’re obsessing.”

“You said it.”

“You knew I would.”

Margot sighed. “I’m not obsessing. He’s got a piece of Mason in him, I can’t-- won’t ignore that. You’re just doing that thing you do. Trying to see the best in people.”

“I’ve got it on good authority that seeing the best in people can influence them to try and be their best.” Leaning in closer, Alana pressed a kiss to Margot’s cheek, then just below her ear. Though she rolled her eyes, Margot couldn’t suppress her smile. She turned to hold Alana against her, touching their foreheads together.

“Smartass. I’m just saying, babe, this isn’t the first time I’ve seen him flip out like that. He was out of control.”

“He’s three.”

“Hannibal would believe me.”

She knew it was the wrong thing to say even before Alana stiffened in her arms. But now that it was out there, she was going to stand by it. No apology was necessary, nor was it truly welcome. That was the trouble with being married to a psychiatrist - you couldn’t pass anything off as a slip of the tongue. Everything said had a meaning of some kind. The trick was extrapolating it.

“Why would you say that?”

“He wouldn’t ignore Morgan’s potential.”

“I’m not ignoring it.”

There was an awkward silence, though they still held each other, their hands already forgiving where words yet hadn’t.

“All I’m asking is that you watch, babe. Watch and see.”

“Okay.” Alana tilted her head and captured Margot’s lips in a tender kiss, bringing her hands to rest at Margot’s waist. “Okay. But don’t be so hard on him. Or yourself.”

“I’ll try.”


	2. Sexy Apron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel comes home to his apartment to find Adam in his kitchen wearing nothing but an apron and high heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Slashyrogue](http://slashyrogue.tumblr.com/) ([nightliferogue](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nightliferogue/pseuds/nightliferogue) on AO3!) prompted me for some Spacedogs with an image, which can be found on the [tumblr post here](http://chronicopheliac.tumblr.com/post/147766081515/sexy-apron)! It's a NSFW picture of a man who looks quite a bit like Adam in nothing but an apron and heels (he might also be wearing nylons but it's hard to tell. Oh well! XD)
> 
> Note: There was another prompt that goes before this, but it was for my Show Tunes series, so I decided to post that as part of the series rather than include it here!
> 
> Another note: When I posted this on Tumblr, I didn't realize at first that I had forgotten to include the last freakin' line, which kind of changes the context for how it ends quite a bit? So I've included it here hahahaha. Geez.

Nigel muttered a curse as he unlocked the door to his apartment. He was running late for a meetup with Darko because of a stupid fucking asshole ahead of him at the checkout when he went to buy more cigarettes. Something about wanting to return an ice cream cone for being too fucking cold.

Americans were fucking weird.

He dropped his keys and wallet on the table by the door and took out a cigarette. He needed a fucking beer.

At the doorway to the kitchen, he froze, his cigarette dangling from between his lips.

Adam stood by the stove, wearing nothing but a floral apron and a pair of pointed heels. He was fussing with the strings at his lower back.

“What the fuck.”

Adam turned his head at Nigel’s voice, startled. His face brightened as soon as he saw Nigel, breaking into a sheepish grin. “Nigel, you’re late.”

“You’re fucking naked.”

“Yes, I thought it might be more arousing if I only wore the apron and shoes. I looked around at a few forums and they say that it’s more erotic if you bare a lot of skin but cover the more private areas. Like a tease.”

“Fucking what? Erotic?” Nigel stepped toward Adam with a predatory gleam in his eye. The cigarette fell to the ground, forgotten. “Yeah I’d say it’s really fucking erotic. Turn around, gorgeous, I want to see.”

Adam beamed at him, turning around in a circle to show himself off fully. He teetered a little in the heels and tripped forward into Nigel’s arms.

“I-I’m uh, still not used to these shoes. They kind of hurt, I don’t really like them.”

“Then fucking take them off, darling. Don’t want you hurting yourself, do we?” He grabbed a handful of Adam’s ass, ducking to suck kisses down Adam’s throat. “What the fuck brought this on?”

“You and Darko were talking about your housewife fantasies the other day. How you’d love a…” Adam gasped at Nigel nipping at an earlobe, “hot f-fucking broad to greet you when you get home with nothing on but her apron and a sandwich…”

“Darling.”

“I’m not a housewife.”

“No you’re fucking not.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, gorgeous.” Nigel grinned. “Where’s my fucking sandwich?”

“U-uh, I put it in the fridge because you were late.”

“Mmm, good.” He ground his hips against Adam’s, relishing the soft moans falling from Adam’s lips. “Let’s go to bed first.”


	3. Chicken Soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal has a cold, but still makes dinner, which ends up being a little too salty!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [samui-sakura (](http://samui-sakura88.tumblr.com)[also on AO3!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/)): Will having trouble telling Hannibal the food is salty because Hannibal is sick and he still prepared dinner.

Watching Hannibal shuffle around the kitchen was almost too much to bear. Schooling his expression wasn’t usually so difficult, but Will could feel the corners of his mouth twitching.

He wouldn’t laugh. It wouldn’t be fair. Or polite.

“You should let me help, Hannibal.”

“It’s just a cold, Will, I’m perfectly capable of helping myself.” Hannibal paused as he turned away from the counter, his slow blink revealing to Will that he’s a little dizzy.

“Right. Okay, what’s for dinner?”

“Silkie chicken in a broth, wolfberries, ginseng--”

“Chicken soup. You can just say chicken soup.”

Hannibal didn’t respond. He served the soup for each of them and sat at the table. Will raised his spoon in salute.

“Well, _bone apeteet_ ,” he said, smirking. As the soup ran over his tongue he nearly choked. It was salty. Way too salty.

Across the table, Hannibal stared at Will with a raised eyebrow. “Are you all right, Will?”

“Fine. Was too hot.” Will coughed a few times and downed some of his water. He could see that Hannibal wasn’t buying it.

“Too hot.”

“Yeah.”

Hannibal tried the soup, watching Will. It wasn’t too hot.

“I see. I didn’t realize your tongue was so… sensitive.”

Will coughed again. “Hah, yeah. That’s me. Sensitive tongue.”

A few minutes went by. Hannibal continued to eat his soup, while Will took small sips followed by large gulps of water. A mild frown drew Hannibal’s eyebrows together.

“Will.”

“Yeah?”

“We’re supposed to be honest with each other.”

Will didn’t meet his eyes. “It’s not important.”

“ _Will._ ”

“Fine.” A smile finally cracked Will’s features, a bit sheepish. “It’s… the soup is too salty.”

The moue that tugged at Hannibal’s mouth made Will want to kiss it away. It was adorable. “I admit that it’s… difficult for me to taste anything. Apologies.”

It was too much. Will stood and crouched in front of Hannibal, pulling at his shirt to bring him down for a kiss. Hannibal tried to protest, but gave in quickly.

“You shouldn’t kiss me, Will, you’ll get sick.”

“Well then I won’t taste the soup either.”


	4. Please Believe Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will doesn't believe that Hannibal could love him. Hannibal does his best to convince him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Writing Prompt 95](http://ourwritingprompts.tumblr.com/post/147346317871/writing-prompt-95): "I love you." "You don't love me, you love the idea of me. There's a difference."

“I love you.”

“You don’t love me, you love the idea of me. There’s a difference.”

“I’m well aware of the difference, Will. I love you.” Hannibal took a step toward Will, and Will took a step back, bumping into the wall behind him. He looked pained. Frightened, even.

“How can you? You’re all about pretense, performance. What could you possibly love about me? I don’t really suit your sense of _aesthetics._ ”

Hannibal took another step. If he reached out with his arm, he’d be able to touch Will’s face. “I love how easily you see into people’s hearts. You see the truth of them. Their cruelty. You aren’t fooled.”

“You fooled me,” Will said, his jaw tightening. “And I know you… appreciate my mind. Try again.”

Looking at the ground, Hannibal dared to take another step. Close enough to feel the heat radiating off Will’s body. And the uncertainty. He tried to think of what Will wanted, _needed_ , to hear.

Something in Hannibal’s chest clenched painfully.

“I…” He swallowed. Tried again. “I love the way your brow furrows when you focus on tying flies. I love watching you with the dogs, how at ease you are with them. The way you pet them absently when they’re beside you.”

He felt winded. Daring to look up, he found Will’s expression shaken, his eyes stormy with emotion.

“I love the petulant way you rearrange our things, so that nothing is too orderly. I love the way you look in the morning, rumpled and cantankerous. I love that you look much the same for the rest of the day.” There was a hitch in Hannibal’s voice, and he took Will’s hand, closing the distance between them. He continued softly, “I love that you rebel against every attempt to control you. I love your terrible sense of fashion. And that you drink wine even though you don’t like it. You do it to please me. I love--”

Will kissed him.

“Okay, I get it. You made your point.” Will’s voice wavered. He reached back at last and wrapped his arms around Hannibal, resting his head on Hannibal’s shoulder. “That was better.”

“I love you, Will. Please believe me.”

“I might. If you remind me every day.” Will smiled against Hannibal’s neck. “So you like it when I mess with your stuff, huh?”

Hannibal’s only reply was to hold onto Will a little tighter.


	5. Must Love Dogs (was a terrible movie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a storm, Hannibal and Will seek shelter in a movie theatre, and end up going to see a movie to pass the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by [wrathofthestag](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com) ([Mwuahna on AO3!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/)): Will and Hannibal duck into a movie to get out of the rain and see the next available movie: a shitty rom com.

Thunder crashed loudly as the rain poured in torrents, so heavy it was nearly flooding the streets. It wasn’t that far to Hannibal’s car, but far enough that Hannibal insisted they try waiting the storm. The nearest open building was a movie theatre.

“I can’t believe you don’t have an umbrella.”

“One can’t be prepared for _every_ inevitability, Will.”

“You usually are.” Will reached for Hannibal’s pocket square and wiped his face off with it, then dabbed at his chest and shoulders. He grinned as Hannibal’s eyes narrowed in irritation. “I’m disappointed.”

“An umbrella wouldn’t have been effective, anyway.” Hannibal checked the Doppler radar on his phone. “It looks like this storm isn’t likely to be over any time soon. Perhaps we should see a film?”

“Aw, you asking me on a date, Dr. Lecter?”

“I am merely suggesting that under the circumstances, it may be a tolerable way to pass the time until the storm subsides.”

“My heart is all a-flutter. I just wish I had someone to text so I could squeal that you finally asked me out.” 

Anyone else might think Hannibal exasperated, with his lack of response, but Will could see the twinkle of amusement in Hannibal’s eyes. They walked to the ticket kiosk to peruse the available movies. Will scoffed.

“Well now it’s _definitely_ a date. The only movie that’s playing any time soon is, heh, Must Love Dogs. So you gonna pay for me, or are we going Dutch?”

Hannibal cleared his throat. “Two for Must Love Dogs, please.”

Grabbing hold of Hannibal’s hand, Will smiled. “And it’s only a proper date if share some stale theatre popcorn, _extra_ buttery.”

“Well I suppose we may as well enjoy the full date experience.”

“Excellent.”

*

After the movie, Will was unable to keep himself from ranting. “It’s bad enough everyone’s all up in her business, but why did they both pretend to have dogs? Who does that? It’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever seen!”

Hannibal’s mouth quirked up in amusement. Will was flailing one hand around animatedly while the other held fast to Hannibal’s - he hadn’t let go since they entered the theatre.

“How fortunate for us that we don’t have to rely on such trivial ploys to feel a connection, no?”

Will stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening in sudden understanding, and acceptance. “No, I guess we don’t.”

With a gentle squeeze to Will’s hand, Hannibal tugged him along. “It was a terrible film, but I believe this could still be considered an acceptable first date?”

“Yes, it could.”

“Will?”

Will was smiling again, a little wider though somewhat lopsided for the pull of the scar in his cheek. He let himself be tugged toward Hannibal and stepped in a little closer, so their noses touched.

“It was a really shitty movie.”

Hannibal nodded, lips parting. And then Will kissed him, soft and sweet.

“Next date, maybe we can check what’s showing ahead of time.”

“It would be wise.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come flail with me on Tumblr!](http://chronicopheliac.tumblr.com)


End file.
